The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Smartphones, such as the APPLE IPHONE device and ANDROID-based devices, support numerous applications or “apps” and mobile web sites, (collectively, “apps”), including those that present advertisements. In some cases, the advertisements consist of short videos that may be offered to a device user as a condition for obtaining a virtual reward, for example, the sort useful in a game or other app.